tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama: True Colors 3
Chris McLean takes 12 brand new teens to Camp Wawanakwa to compete against 12 faves in even crazier challenges than last season! There will be alliances, friendships, conflicts, relationships, and best of all.... DRAMA! And this time... it's women versus men! At the final 12, the teams will merge, and every contestant eliminated from then onto the final two will be jury members. Who will win and join Scott and Indie after their Season One and Season Two victories?? Contestants Faves #Avi - The Perfect Guy - AverageHero #Courtney - The Strategist - FameFlame #Elizabeth - The Animal Lover - JustLittleOlMe #Evalyn - The Smart and Stylish Girl - Natedog14 #Gale - The Ruthless Antagonist - Owenandheatherfan #Hanna - The Fun Girl - TotalDramaFan90 #Jason - The Gift From God - Reddude #Liam - The Hockey Star - Flamethrower12 #Scott - The Musician - Bridgette_dj10 #Stacy Ann - The Kind Model - Nduke #Vice - The Help - Mrodd #Zorbel - The Escaped Convict - Mister.. E. Fans #Alisa - The Refrigarator - Bakura13 #Christian - The Risk Taker - BlazeHead 51 #Connie - The Determined Girl - Zoomer72 #George - The Religious Freak - Jaxswim #Gwenllian - The Welsh Girl - BR222 #Jake - The Aspiring Actor - Zannabanna #Kaitlin - The Gold Digger - EnTrey #Kai - The Sarcastic Jock - Omgdeadpeople #Maybelline - The Fierce Red-Head - Puffles Rule #Nathan - The Strategist - XrosHearts #Stephanie - The Power Player - Sunslicer2 #Tori - The Surfer - TDALindsayfan1 Inactivity Strikes Miss three votes, and you're out!! Contestant History Elimination Table Episode 1: The All-Canadian Faves & Rejects Faves (1) Stacy Ann: It's so great to be back! Hanna: Hi everybody!!! :) Evalyn: Hey Guys! Hanna, do you Remember my sister,Susan, from last Season? I can't believe she made it farther than me! Hanna: Yep I know her! To bad I didn't get to hang out with her much. Courtney: I'M BACK!!! :D Hanna: OMG! Your Courtney!!! Hi! Elizabeth: Hi everyone!! Great to see you all again! :) Hanna: :O I'ts you! Elizabeth! Liam: Hey guys! It feels great to be back here! Zorbel: Meh. It's good to be back, I suppose. Courtney: OMIGOD! It's Hanna! You actually won! Elizabeth! :D *hugs her* Ew... Zorbel. Vice: Not going to give in... Musn't become a follower not this time... *Looks around and sees Stacey Anne* Somebody kill me now! Avi: Hey, Vice! Hey, Elizabeth, nice to meet you! Hey, Hanna! Hey, Stacy Ann! Zorbel: *to Courtney* What's your problem? Scott: Courtney! Elizabeth! I missed you two so much!! Its good to be back! Jason: *throws arms into air* The best contestant has returned to claim his rightful throne! ^_^ Scott: Oh sup Jason? I actually kind of missed you, surprisingly (CONF) I like Jason and all, but no doubt if I put any trust in him I will probably get a dagger of perfection in my back Stacy Ann: Hey Vice! I got a boyfriend now! Sorry about last season, I was just really lonely and my attitude has changed a lot! I hope we can be friends, and I was so sad when you got eliminated! Elizabeth: *dashes over to Scott and gives him a hug* Wonderful to see you again! :D *turns to Jason* Hey, how've you been? *wonders* *hugs Hanna and Courtney* Yep! It's me!!! ;D How've you both been? Avi, Vice, Stacy Ann! *hugs all of them, too* Hanna: You were my favorite in season 1! :D Vice: *Weakly smiles while being hugged* Uh, hey... Fans (1) Tori: It's great to meet y'all! Kai: Hello Everyone... Kaitlin: Sup y'all? I hope I get to meet Avi... He's so hot. Nathan: Hi! Nice to meet you! Kai: hello people it's great too meet you *Rolls eyes* anyways..If nobody knows my name ...My name is Kai Maybelline: Hi, I'm Maybelline. Nathan: Hi! I'm Nathan. Kai: Well hello Maybelline and Nathan. Nathan: So... Kai: What? Maybelline: So do you guys have a gameplan? Alisa: Hello, it is very nice to meet you all! Kaitlin: Howdy, Alisa. And my gameplan: Step 1: Meet a cute guy. Step 2: Make out with said cute guy. Kai: Soo your Gameplan is too kiss guys...And hook up with them ... Stephanie: *shrugs* If it works for her... Nathan: Maybe we should team up and form an alliance just incase our individual plans fail. Alisa:*Stands in a T formation* Kaitlin: *stares at Alisa for a moment* ...Okay. Well, that's probably a good idea, Nathan. I'm in (but I am in no way attracted to you). Alisa:*Opens eyes, and gasps* Oh no! It appears I've fallen asleep again! There must be something wrong with my Wir- Never mind! Gwenllian: It's great to be here like. Who saw last season on the telly like? Alisa: I did! I saw it on iTunes (Something like that) You say like a lot.*Laughs* Gwenllian, So, and I'm Welsh, like innit love? Flipping heck, this place is like, dirty. Alisa: Yes, yes it is. Kai: Yup what you said Gwenllian is it ok if I call you like Gwen for short and soo...Since its fans vs Favorites who's your Favorite Maybelline: (to the boys of the team) Guys, go get some fire and wood and make a fire. I'm starting to get really cold. Alisa: My favorite of the favorites is Scott! Mess Hall Elizabeth: *Sits down and eats a hearty, wholesome meal with all the food groups. Sneaks a bag of corn and several cans of sardines out for her bird friends when she's done eating. Looks around at the empty hall for now.* Hellloooooooooo! Ellooooo! Llloooo! Looo. Oo. :D Great echo! Ko. O. :P Kaitlin: *walks in, looks at Elizabeth uncaringly* Hey. Kai:*walks in gets somthing too eat* Hanna: *Walks In* Hi girls! :) Alisa:*Walks in* Oh, wait, this is the mess hall? I can't eat.*Leaves* Kaitlin: *looks through the buffet that is supplied for the contestants* This makes all of those organic and soy foods I eat to stay thin look edible. '' Avi: Hello, everyone! Kaitlin: *smiles when she sees Avi* Oh, hey. You're... Avi, right. *moves uncomfortably close to him* I'm Kaitlin. Avi: Um... Hi? *gently pushes her away* It's nice to meet you. Kaitlin, was it? Kaitlin: *realizes her mistake in her previous approach* Yep. You were really great last season. I was rooting for you the whole way. Avi: Thanks. Hopefully I can win this season. Kaitlin: Yeah... Sorry, but, I'm gonna have to root for ''myself ''for now, as selfish as that must seem to someone as great as you. Kai: OoOoOo Avi: I can respect that. I'm not going to judge you when I've just met you, since I'm sure there's a lot to like about you. : ) Nathan: Hi Avi! I'm Nathan a big fan of yours. Avi: Cool, nice to meet you Nathan. : ) Confessional Maybelline: I am spicy like a firecracker and will sting you like a bee if you mess with me! I'm not the type of person that will let you push me around and will not settle for anything less than first place, so them hookers better watch out for the 'Italian Stallion'! I'm not gonna let anyone tell me what to do or how to vote, they will be following my orders! I'm playing this game to win. Nathan: Wow this is the competition *Does an evil yet childish laugh* they'll all be squashed under my foot. Kai: Yeah I not like going too be too Nosy because I don't want too go too early in the game.. Maybelline: If I'm right we have 5 guys and 7 girls, us girls can dominate if we vote together. Kaitlin: So, if there's one person I wanna go out with here, it's Avi. He's so hot, and I bet he's pretty rich, too... Alisa: Wait, why does my stereotype calling me a refrigerator? *Holds her head and closes eyes,* Oh my user is so dead! Kai: Refrigerator what does that mean is Alisa a refrigerator? *faceplams* I don't get her Sterotype (Her stereotype means that she- *The message that Bakura13 is trying to say has been blocked due to ancient egyptian spoiler attacks*) Nathan: Step 1 complete.\ Alisa: Calculating overall chances of wins. *Closes eyes, then opens) Chances of winning 50/50. Scott : Am I worried about being eliminated? Of course, I mean I am the only previous winner, of course people are going to target me, I just hope I can make it to around merge, then I would be proud of myself, I will fight hard though and at least I have Courtney and Elizabeth with me Alisa: I am hoping that I will at least get past merge. If I don't the people back home will dismantle me! Kai: My Plan soo Far is too have a Tiny group of friends... Christian: (CONF) i hope i can win...but it's tight competiton...i'll have to walk on safe ground. Elizabeth: I'm hoping that my birds won't be penalized from helping me. They're great guides, though. They can see for miles around, and help me find shiny objects! :P They're also a fabulous distraction whenever I need them. :) *feeds a flock of her birds with birdseed and fish* Avi: So, I'm sure people expect me to make another alliance. But, I'm not exactly sure ''what my plan is this season. I guess right now I'm just going with the flow. On another note, I didn't now I had fans. It's kinda cool :P Challenge WILL HAPPEN TOMORROW AT 9 PM EST!! Chris: Your challenge is to jump off this cliff into the water below! The first team to have 8 of their members jump wins immunity! The losers will go to the elimination ceremony, and the two contestants with the most votes will be eliminated! GO! Faves Jumping Stacy Ann: *jumps* FAVES, WE ARE GONNA WIN THIS THING! Avi: Yeah! *jumps* Vice: *Pulls out a book titled`, ``How to be Indepedant for Dummies``* Step one, do a high-risk stunt. *Looks down* I hope this counts, *Jumps* Hanna: *Jumps* Yahoooo! Elizabeth: *runs and jumps* Wheeeee!! :D Courtney: *jumps with no ease* Zorbel: *jumps, rather easily* Fans Jumping Kaitlin: *waves to Avi, and jumps* Kai: *jumps* Too easy.. Jake: *jumps and dives down into the water* Stephanie: *shrugs and jumps down into the water* Nathan: Well this is for the team. *Jumps* Maybelline: *jumps and dives into the water* We better not lose... Alisa: Oh no! I'll short circuit if I touch water! I have to try....*Jumps and screams* Kaitlin: *in the water, wearing super cute new bikini she got at... nevermind* C'mon fans! Alisa:*Lands in the water and short circuits* Gwenllian: *Jumps* Tori: *jumps* Christian: (jumps and dives into water) Chris: And the Fans win immunity! Vote (1) Chris: Faves, it's time to vote! The two people with the most votes will be eliminated!! Vice: *Continues to read from the book* Hmmm, I see... *Goes over and starts to whisper to Stacy Ann* Stacy Ann: *leans in* What's up? Vice: *Leans in more and kisses Stacy Ann* That's what. CONF: I vote for Avi. Stacy Ann: *kisses back* You're so sweet! :) Sorry Avi, but you are a huge contender this season, I vote for you. *votes Avi* Hanna: (CONF) Hmm, this is a tough one but, Avi. Im sorry! Jason: (Conf) *scoffs* I leave these imbeciles to do one challenge by themselves and they send me to Elimination! My vote shall go to Scott; this vote is entirely personal. Elizabeth: (CONF) Wow. This is going to be a difficult season. I was in alliances with some of these folks, and now I have to vote some of them off. *thinks for a while* I guess I have to go with the majority, since I'm late putting in this vote. I guess I'll vote with Vice, Stacy Ann and Hanna. Sorry, Avi. You are a huge contender, like Stacy Ann said. Liam: (CONF) My vote goes to......Avi. Vice: (Conf) *Checks something off in his book* Step One, Find a girl who will do anything for you... I will be indepant! Elizabeth: *wanders over to Vice* Hi Vice! I don't think we've met. I'm Elizabeth, and these are my birdies! *gestures up in the air at some birds* Stacy Ann: *kisses Vice again* I'll do anything for you!! :D Avi: I vote Hanna since she made it farther than me last season, making her the bigger threat, technically. Vice: *Smiles at Stacy before walking to see Elizabeth* They are adorable birdies too, it is wonderful to meet you. Elizabeth: *hugs Vice* So, what do you do for a living? I'm a bird trainer. Falconry is my favorite part. :D Liam: *gives Elizabeth a rose* Here, madame.